


What the Heart Wants

by angelus2hot



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Even though Rogue knows she shouldn't her heart wants what it wants.





	What the Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> **Title:** What the Heart Wants  
>  **Fandom:** X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rogue (Wolverine/Rogue implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Even though Rogue knows she shouldn't her heart wants what it wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for aphrodite_mine for [Multifandom Drabble Exchange 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/multifandomdrabble2017/profile)

Rogue knew she couldn’t want him and she certainly wasn’t supposed to love him. It would be too dangerous because of what she was... and she couldn’t hurt him again.

But she wasn’t strong enough to stop herself, she didn’t want to.

Every part of her being was in love with him. It didn’t matter that it was wrong, that she was young or that she was dangerous, her heart didn’t care about such things.

Her heart wanted him.

And from the way he looked at her, as if she was his whole world, she knew he felt the same.


End file.
